


size

by sleepdeprivedmaniac



Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Light Angst, Sort Of, and some things i put in here just for some extra oomph so, but really not a lot, can more people fill up the chaesun tag please im starving here, cause I love her and I love height differences and that's really all this is, character study through the medium of a ship I like, i'll tag the ship cause this can be interpreted as shippy but its mostly just, if you like chaeyoung then I think you'll like this hopefully, im not indenting my paragraphs for a change, maybe that'll stick maybe it wont who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepdeprivedmaniac/pseuds/sleepdeprivedmaniac
Summary: Chaeyoung is big, and Jisun is small. It's one of the facts of the world--the sky is blue, fire creates smoke, Lee Chaeyoung takes up more space than Roh Jisun. If Jisun were big like her, she thinks she'd understand more why the younger girl seems to flaunt her size all the time. But, in being small, she comes to understand why there are times when she doesn't.





	size

**Author's Note:**

> just something small and soft that I thought of. feel free to leave any comments, and enjoy

Chaeyoung is large. Like, unfairly so, in Jisun’s opinion. It’s something that you’d think wouldn’t be such a big revelation--and it isn’t really, she’s known this since they were awkward kids pretending to be idols for the entertainment of thousands--but when Chaeyoung makes a comment or does an action that can only be linked to her size, it becomes an annoying fact that tickles the back of her mind as soon as she sees the younger girl.

“How’s the weather down there?” she’ll ask cheekily, right before they arrive at the photo spot for the fansites to shoot them trying to look better than the three hours of sleep they got. Or she’ll ask if Jisun needs help getting something off of a high shelf, and she _ knows _ who put it up there because she would never do that to herself in her own kitchen. She’ll use her as a chin rest when she’s cooking, and take up the entire sofa when there’s four other people in the room, or reach over her body to grab cereal from the top of the fridge while she’s looking for something to scrape together for breakfast. Jisun knows that the girl can’t help her size, that she was blessed with good genes in the right places (which would be all of them, but she’ll never admit that) and has yet another thing to her advantage other than her charm, beauty, and natural charisma. It’s still obnoxious though.

(And maybe it does feel nice when Chaeyoung tries to make her smile in one of the many ways she knows how, when she gets to bury her face in the soft fabric of one of her big sweaters and feel the warmth from the hold seep into her body. Yet another thing she doesn’t like to say out loud, pulling away from the younger with a disapproving whine and ignoring the gap-toothed grin she gets in return. She’s happy from making other people happy. It’s endearing.)

And y’know, sometimes Jisun’s own lack of vertical endowment works to her advantage. Like when she can sit comfortably squished on the end of the couch, or being able to squeeze three or four people into Gyuri’s bunk for a much needed vent session at the end of the week (or at the beginning, sometimes. More frequently than she likes.) Being able to maneuver through the swinging limbs of the louder kids playing some dancing game on the tv so that she can curl up onto the safety of the couch and look on in amusement. But sometimes it doesn’t, like when she forgets to move to the front during a group picture and has to rise to her toes, or when the formation places her behind someone bigger than her (which six out of nine times, it does) and she’s blocked for half of her fancam. 

Or when she’s with Lee Chaeyoung.

Not only does Chaeyoung relish in the fact that she’s big and majority of her members are small, but also in that she’s (relatively) strong, and every member that weighs less than 50kg is fair game. And sure, maybe she did get her pride wounded a bit when that kind blonde sunbae tossed her like a ragdoll at ISAC, but then she picked Jisun up with ease and spun her around the practice room until she needed to sit down. Needless to say, it was quickly restored. 

The most jarring thing is when Chaeyoung doesn’t use her size, she thinks. It sounds impossible, she knows, but when it happens it’s glaringly obvious. At least, it is to Jisun. Long limbs and a large frame hunched over itself on the couch when she’s upset, the way she tries to keep out of people’s way and stay quiet like she can phase out of the room if she tries hard enough. Once when everyone else was asleep and she went to get a glass of milk she heard faint noises from the hall closet, opened it to find the girl curled up on the floor with red-rimmed eyes. It’s not so much of her not using it as her trying to _ hide _ it, wishing she could become impossibly small in the moments where she’s not the Chaeyoung that the public sees. That the rest of them see, for most of the time. When she’s anxious and doubtful and paying too much attention to the comments on Naver asking what she does for the group. Too vocal with no vocals, always present but not as pretty. The confidence that she’s strutted around with since Jisun has known her shrinks into something small and contained, making her frown. Jisun hates it. But she’s not good at making people smile, not like Chaeyoung.

She guesses that’s where her size gets in handy, though. Despite her ever present, ever ignored allergies, she can find the younger girl clutching a plushie more often than not. And when she doesn’t have one, she uses people--preferably the smaller members, but any will do. She doesn’t know where she got it from, being the youngest in the family, but maybe that was it all along. Being the literal bigger person, for once. Having one of the largest presences in the group while also enjoying not having the authority that would come from an older member. So she lifts, and carries, and cuddles, and hugs, and they all let her do it because it makes her happy (and maybe they enjoy it too, some bit of personal attention that’s really nothing but nurturing in a profession where all personal attention is invasive.)

And it’s a simple solution in her mind, really, when Jisun drags the bigger girl out of the closet and sets her on the couch amidst her protests, climbing into her lap and wrapping her arms around her waist. She feels hands slowly come to rest at her waist as she burrows her face in the warmth of the crook of her neck, hears a small sniffle as the hands extend into arms that secures the hug, clinging to her tightly. There’s no words to be said as they sit in each other’s presence, Jisun hearing the other’s breathing calm with every small, but noticeable exhale, following every small kiss to her neck that she makes. Not even when they wake up in the morning having fallen asleep, and Jiwon shows her the picture she took before they all started scavenging for breakfast. She lets her keep it, glancing over at Chaeyoung lifting Nakyung up and away from the fridge, seemingly back to herself, fun and joking and ready to energize the others. (And if she keeps giving her weird glances across the table, well, Jisun pretends not to see them.)

Chaeyoung is big. It’s only a fact, evidenced by every height joke she makes or every hug she gives or every picture that they look at where they put her beside one of the smaller members. And she’s only a little above average height, really, but her loud, energetic personality makes her larger than life. 

Chaeyoung is big, and she expresses that in nearly every action, thought, and word. But that makes it so, _ so _ easy to forget that she can feel small too.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, feel free to leave any comments, and i hope you enjoyed


End file.
